


Pop Goes the Camera

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, Model ciel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Top Sebastian, aged up Ciel, photographer Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Sebastian is too busy editing. Only one way to deal with that.





	Pop Goes the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK the title is also a song. It's pretty good, did NOT know that when I titled this. Anyway @nighttimeteaparty let me write this for them on tumblr.

"God, baby! Yes! The angles!"

Ciel giggled

"Sebastian stop it this instant!"

Sebastian was laying on the ground with his camera angled to get the light showing through his boyfriends slate colored hair.

"Sorry, you just look so good."

"You say that EVERYTIME!"

"Cause it keeps being TRUE!"

They both laughed and took a few more pictures before packing up. Sebastian sat in the drivers seat scrolling through the pictures on his camera.

"Look at this one! We might not even have to edit it!"

Ciel gently took the camera from his hands.

"Let's get a milkshake or something."

"Why not dinner?"

"I just want something sweet."

Sebastian gave into his wishes and swung through a McDonalds (which? For once had the ice cream machine working? What?) To get him a large chocolate shake before going to their moderately sized apartment. Ciel set about uploading all the pictures onto their computer before laying on the couch and drinking the rest of his shake. Sebastian however, got immediately to work and started editing, leaving his boyfriend on the couch alone. Ciel ended up falling asleep on the couch, when he woke up he was in their bed, but Sebastian sat at the table _still_ editing.

"Sebastian I'm cold. Come lay down."

"Can't, baby. I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"But I _love_ you!"

"I love you too, but you know how important this is for you."

Ciel let his head hit the pillow again and shivered a bit. Instead of freezing and falling asleep he opted to play a game. He got up and stood behind Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his dark haired boyfriends shoulder. He got a quick peck on the cheek and that was all. Well _fuck,_ being cute almost always worked for him. Sebastian was a softie for Ciel. So he took his _next_ approach. He slowly slid a hand down Sebastian's front and kissed his neck

"Thank you for helping me."

"Of course, baby. I love seeing you happy."

" _You_ make me happy."

He _finally_ got a proper kiss, he started unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt.

"Let me help you."

"It's a one man job."

"I'm not saying I want to edit pictures. I'm saying I want to suck your dick."

He finally unbuttoned his pants and grabbed what he had been looking for.

"You're not making this easier, angel."

Ciel lost his breath at the pet name.

"Please?"

Sebastian groaned and pushed the chair back so Ciel could properly get in between his legs.

"Okay, only cause you asked so nicely. And I can't let this go to waste."

Ciel swallowed him down at the first chance, not paying Sebastian's words any mind. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Look at me, babyboy."

He looked up only to be met with a camera lense.

_Click_

Ciel pulled off and quickly inhaled. He was fully ready to chew him out until he saw Sebastians soft smile.

"Fine. Just don't show them to anyone."

"You're all mine, angel."

He grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him towards the bed, quickly stripping himself of clothing. He was being pinned down in what felt like a second.

" _God_ , you're so strong."

"It's actually Sebastian, but I guess God works too."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You gonna fuck me or...?"

Sebastian flipped him over so his hands and knees were on the mattress. He heard two camera clicks before two fingers were being put inside him. He mewled and drooled on the sheets. Another camera click.

"Sebastian _please."_

He was being flipped over onto his back and then Sebastian finally put his dick inside. Sebastian choked as Ciel tightened around him.

"H-holy _shit_."

" _Fuck_."

"Really, baby. I know I'm your first and all, but I thought you'd be able to hold off a bit longer."

"I didn't think I'd cum just from you pushing in."

Sebastian pulled out halfway before taking another picture. He then pulled all the way out before putting his dick next to Ciels and taking another picture.

"Think you can go again?"

"Yes, do it _please._ "

A quick kiss was shared before he was pushing back in. He picked up a quick rhythm, slamming himself in and out, watching Ciel withe underneath him.

"I have about 3 different pictures I want to take because you're _that_ damn beautiful."

Ciel cried out, cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"S-shut up."

Sebastian took another picture. He felt Ciel starting to tighten around him once again, knowing he was close. His eyes closed tight, ready to cum again. He opened his eyes to see the camera once more.

"Come on,"

Urged Sebastian

"Do it again."

He was so embarrassed, but did as he said. Cumming without even a slight touch to his dick.

" _God, fuck."_

Sebastian stopped recording but kept the camera handy. He leaned down to bite Ciel's neck, loving how tight he was at the moment.

"Fuck, wish I could _fuck_ you forever."

Ciel couldn't speak at the moment, just letting out a small whine from oversensitivity.

"Too much, baby?"

He wouldn't answer, but Sebastian could see it was indeed becoming too much. He pulled out.

"B-but-"

"On your knees."

Ciel did what he asked quickly, getting onto his knees on the floor as Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed. He took himself in hand and started jerking quickly, feeling his torso tighten up. Ciel bit the inside of his thighs while he waited for Sebastian to finish. He put his attention back onto his boyfriend when he started groaning above him.

"Shut your eyes."

Everything was black but he could still feel the hot liquid spilling on his face. _click._

Ciel opened his eyes to see the camera _again._ Another was taken. He started to laugh, this was all so ridiculous. Another. Sebastian took the initiative to swipe his thumb over his face, sliding it into his all too willing boyfriends mouth. Another. Ciel grabbed some pants off the floor and wiped his face off completely. Then climbed into bed with his much stronger partner.

"Don't edit those. I didn't let you do that so even more attention could be taken off me."

"As you wish. These are going directly to my phone, though."

Ciel smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, you big dummy."

"I love you way way way more, sweet boy."

When Sebastian woke up it was because of a soft sounding _click_ and a smiling Ciel. He couldn't help but to smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
